


Distraction

by october_lady



Category: Madrilla, Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, Language, Love Triangle, Rejection, Sex, Sexting, Tears, Teasing, Texting, evil cleavage, wicked boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen are shooting scenes together, Lana being more professional and Rebecca being more distracted with what she sees... That of course doesn't go unnoticed and teasing and flirting becomes more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from... Okay, I do. But I'm sure you noticed the chemistry between Zelena and Regina too? And then I saw some videos from some comic con where there were Lana and Rebecca together and it just gave me ideas and this happened... And I'm not even sorry.

„Cora never really told you.“

„Told me what?”

“The truth about us, Regina…”

“Cut! Stop!” The director yelled and was waving his hands to Lana and Rebecca.

Lana sighted silently and turned to face him. This was the third time he stopped this scene. Rebecca looked down sheepishly and then faced the director as well. She knew it was her. She was trying really hard but in some moments it was almost impossible to concentrate.

“Bex, you need to go closer to Lana! Lean to her! Look her directly in her eyes, you’re the one in charge, make her afraid of you! Come on, let’s do this again!”

“Action!”

“Cora never really told you.”

“Told me what?”

“The truth about us, Regina.” Rebecca made a small step towards Lana and tried to keep eye contact with her.

“What are you talking about?” Laughter bubbled in Lana’s chest but not a cheerful one, it was disbelieve and maybe little bit of worry. But soon after her face was serious again, ready to protect the person who hurt her so much and never loved her the way she would need it. “How do you know my mother?”

Rebecca made two more steps. She stared at Lana but nothing came out of her.

“Becca! For God’s sake, did you forget your lines again?” The director got up from his chair angrily and threw the scripts on that place.

“You!” He pointed at a girl from the crew. She looked at him with eyes wide opened. “You go remind her the lines. You’ve got two minutes, Bex, and then we are doing it for the last time!”

Rebecca took the script from the girl and read through them. She knew it all by heart, she knew that. Her memory wasn’t the problem. Lana was the problem. And Lana was getting annoyed because it took much longer than it should have and Lana missed her lunch with Ginny.

“Okay guys, let’s do it!”

Both Rebecca and Lana went to their marks. Lana pierced Becca with her eyes and pointed a finger on her: “Focus!”

There was no time for the green woman to answer because they started shooting.

 Lana’s last word awoke in Bex all her anger towards Lana and it helped her put it all into her character. This time they made it to the end and everyone was relieved.

As soon as the director told them that they are free to go, Rebecca made her way to the door, passing by Lana. When she got to her, she pushed her little bit like she would just accidentally appear in her way and leaned closer to her. She leaned so close that her lips were almost touching Lana’s ear.

“You were distracting me!” Bex whispered in law voice and continued walking like nothing happened.

A shiver went through Lana’s body as Rebecca’s hot breath was tickling her on her ear. She was staying there with a blank look, not quite understanding what that was about. What did Rebecca mean? How was she distracting her? With what?

And then it hit her.

Oh! She smirked, little bit amused and pleased. She knew that the evil queen’s dresses always made it quite hard for people to keep eye contact with her. At first she was annoyed with that but soon she got used to it. Now she just enjoys it and takes it as a compliment.

But no one really said anything directly to her, not anyone from her co-stars. She caught all of them staring now and then at her Evil cleavage while talking to her but that was all.

Except for Jennifer. Lana laughed as that memory crossed her mind. They never had a scene together in the evil queen costume unlike from everybody else so every time they met on the set, Jen couldn’t keep her eyes from her. Nothing really unusual except once Jen was so lost in the staring that she didn’t hear a question that was asked about three times.  When Jen realised that she was caught, her face suddenly became tomato red. Lana managed to make eye contact and it made her not to make any funny comments on Jen’s account. She saw embarrassment, apology and maybe something else. She just smiled at her and they never talked about it again.

But with Bex it was something else. Bex actually made a confession and basically told her she likes what she sees.

And that awoke a feeling in Lana that some reaction would be good. Or could be. It could definitely be fun.

Lana rushed into her trailer with a big smirk on her face. If anyone would see her, they would definitely know that she was up to something. She found her phone and typed a message quickly.

She read it once again and smiled.

“Okay, let’s see if you can play. Bring it, Greenie.” And then she pressed ‘send’.

_“Your wicked boobs aren’t that innocent themselves.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When texting becomes sexting...

„ _Your wicked boobs aren’t that innocent themselves.“_

Bex stared at her phone. What the hell? What does this suppose to mean? Did Lana just tell her what she thinks she did? Did Lana just imply that she liked her boobs? That she also got distracted by her cleavage? Whoa.

She had to sit down. She was standing in front of the mirror in her trailer, trying to get off the green paint from her face. But this surprised her so much that she felt weak in her legs. She wasn’t just surprised but also a little bit shocked. She didn’t expect Lana to react in any way to what she had said to her before. She got angry because Lana was showing her annoyance towards her.

It was their first actual scene together. And for Bex, Lana was someone who she admired and felt honoured to work with. She was mad at herself that she allowed such a primary thing as to get distracted by a cleavage. Okay, it was Lana so no one can actually blame her but still. And then she got even madder because Lana was so impatient and let her know that she’s annoyed.

So the only thing Rebecca wanted was to let her know that it’s her fault. But clearly, Lana understood that as an invitation for teasing.

That is something Rebecca knows how to do very well. She can do this. She can play innocent and she can be the number one player.

Okay, Lana, game on. You wanna play? Let’s play.

Becca grabbed her phone and typed quickly.

“ _Really? I haven’t noticed you would have a problem with concentration… Oh wait! That’s because my wicked boobs are more innocent than your evil cleavage! I am actually the most innocent person you could meet on this set!”_

Let’s play it easy for the beginning, who knows what Lana actually meant and it wouldn’t be good to get into trouble right at the beginning of the shooting.

Lana was having a rest in her trailer lying in her bed, reading a book. When her phone vibrated, she stretched out for it and increased her eyebrow. That was quick.

She laughed when she read the message.

“Oh dear, no, you’re not.”

She threw the book away and started to type her response, quite happy and amused that Bex accepted the game.

“ _Please, you are not innocent, I can see it in your eyes every time I look at you!”_

_“How could you possibly know this after one scene we did together? Are you admitting you laid your chocolate eyes on me more than I know? ;)”_

Lana felt like she got caught. She forgot that she was starving just five minutes ago. Of course she was looking at Bex. Her red hair and blue eyes attracted everyone to glare at her often then they should. Well, maybe not everyone but her definitely. And also the shiny green skin might have played the part in it too.

_“Oh Greenie, don’t be so self-confident. One look into your sky-blue eyes was enough ;)”_

Rebecca smirked at her phone and stuck a green grape into her mouth. Green grapes, how ironical.

“May I ask what you saw there, your majesty?” If Lana wanted to use the show reference, she’s doing it as well. Because using titles adds some spicy into the conversation.

_“So you admit that I’m your queen and you are my peasant?”_

Rebecca was truly enjoying this conversation. This escalated quickly.

_“So you admit that you love to dominate someone? :P”_

Lana froze for a second. Is she really asking me about sex? She was thinking about the appropriate answer for a bit, they didn’t really know each other well after all. Not that she would be afraid to scare her off, this just confirmed the theory she had about Rebecca. But this felt kind of personal to her…

Her thoughts were interrupted with another message.

_“What’s wrong, Lana, did you run out of words? :P”_

_“Again, don’t be so self-confident, I have other things to do than answering your messages immediately. And if I were you, I would be careful with sticking out that little tongue of yours, it could get hurt…”_

_“And here we go, you’ve just answered my question! Is it really what you dream of? Biting my tongue? ;)”_

_“Maybe you should take a cold shower, Bex ;)”_

Shit. Rebecca ran her hand through her hair. This was probably too much. She was having so much fun teasing Lana and be teased by Lana that she got herself carried away a little bit. Well, little bit more. Maybe she really needed a cold shower.

The best thing is always to tell the truth, right?

_“I’m sorry, Lana, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or something :(“_

_“It’s fine, Greenie, just slow down :)”_

Lana intentionally used the nick name to show her that she wasn’t mad. She loved to tease someone and loved to be teased by someone, especially when the interest was mutual. But she wasn’t quite sure about the direction this went to. And also, it was true that she liked to have things under control and this looked like Rebecca was in charge.

When Rebecca read the message, she felt relieved. She was still cross with herself but it looked like Lana wasn’t that mad at her.

Next time she will be more careful.

If there is going to be a next time, of course…

 


	3. Chapter 3

It‘s been few days since their conversation. They haven’t talked to each other nor did they even see each other, their shooting schedules were different.

Lana couldn’t help it but she couldn’t get one thing Rebecca said off her mind. If she would like to bite her tongue. She hadn’t thought about it until the red haired woman said it.

Sometimes she just got lost in her thoughts and was thinking about tangling her fingers in the red curls, staring in the blue eyes, pink lips opened, waiting, she would pull her closer, slowly, torturing her, torturing both of them…

And then the alarm clock went on.

Lana groaned. She was mad that she was woken up from her dream but on the other hand she was mad that she was having dreams like this in the first place. And, to be it even worse, she was sure that they are going to meet today. Which didn’t help to keep her brain from going this direction.

♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀

Rebecca was getting ready for her shooting. They were doing scenes from Storybrook so luckily for her, she didn’t have to come super early to get her skin done. And because she could sleep longer, she took the opportunity to the fullest and came late. Well, not really late, just later then she should have and she didn’t really have time to have breakfast. She was hungry and little bit nervous because she hasn’t heard anything from Lana since their message-exchanging and she was afraid that the Latina might be a little bit pissed.

How could she talk about making out with Lana after they had exchanged only like five messages? What did she even expect from that?

She couldn’t lie to herself, she had these pictures in her head but she wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination or if she would really want to know what it would feel like to have Lana’s lips pressed against hers…

“Hey!”

She twitched when she heard the voice of the woman she was currently fantasising about and she felt her cheeks going a little bit in the shade of red.

“Oh… hi,” Becca smiled at her viewing the whole body standing in front of her. Lana was already in her mayor dress. Meaning, she looked even sexier because of all the not buttoned up buttons and laces trying to leak out of her cleavage. And then she noticed that the brunette was actually holding two cups of coffee.

“Have you been up the whole night that you need so much coffee?”

“Actually, this one is for you,” Lana smirked at her and handed her one of the paper cups. If they are going to play, she wanted to be the leader.

“For me? Really? For what?” She was surprised but also grateful, this makes up for the missed breakfast. “Thank you,” she smiled, when she was taking the hot coffee.

“For you smile,” she winked at her and smiled mischievously.

“I thought you were mad at me?” she looked at Lana in light confusion.

“Why?”

“Well… because of what I said, you know…” Bex was examining the cup she was holding, not looking up at Lana.

“Oh. About that…” Lana looked around quickly if someone was watching them and seeing that no one cared about them, she leaned closer to Rebecca, touching her arm that was resting on the armrest and whispered to her ear: “I never said you weren’t right…” And with that, she left.

Rebecca was sitting there in amazement, her mouth almost opened. Did Lana just really say that she wanted her to bite her tongue? Or was she still dreaming? And was Lana also dreaming about them kissing? Because when you bite someone’s tongue, you’re usually kissing. And when you are kissing someone, your hands often get curious and from curious hands it’s often close to…

“Bex? Bex! Five minutes, okay?”

“Yeah, fine!” She hates being distracted from her daydreaming.

Five minutes is enough time to write a text message…

“ _Look who should take a cold shower now ;)”_

Lana read the message and smirked. She was wondering if her comment is going to get some reaction and she didn’t even have to wait that long.

“ _I think it’s still you, Greenie ;)”_

_“I doubt that. I’m not the one walking around and talking about letting other people bite my tongue… Oh and, I’m not green today, haven’t you notice, madame mayor?”_

_“Sorry, I haven’t, I came for your smile :) I’m sure you haven’t been thinking about anything else then biting my tongue since I left, am I right?”_

You have no idea… Bex groaned. If they are going to keep texting like this, she’s really going to need that cold shower.

“ _No, you are not right, I’ve been thinking about much more than just kissing you and biting your tongue.”_

 _“Oh really?”_ Lana raised her eyebrow and smiled. So they really are on the same page.

“ _Haven’t you?”_ Let’s see if Lana backs off this time as well.

_“You mean like kissing your lips, slowly at first but then hard, biting and nibbling your bottom lip, playing with your beautiful hair, letting my hands explore what you are hiding under the wicked dress?”_

Rebecca felt what this texting was doing to her. How her body was reacting. It was becoming sexting and not just texting. When she sees this woman next time, she’s gonna kill her. But kiss her first, then kill.

“ _Sounds similar to what I was thinking about…”_

 _“Just similar?”_ Lana almost held her breath for few seconds. She was so impatient to read what Rebecca was thinking about.

Bex took a deep breath and typed. It made no sense anyway to pretend that they are not interested in each other so screw it.

“ _Yeah. I was thinking about pushing you against a wall and holding you there with my whole body. Kissing you hard on your lips, tracing down on your neck, biting and sucking. Tearing that half buttoned up shirt apart. I would caress and kiss your skin all the way to your boobs, just to hear you moan. To hear that you want me. To hear how much you need me.”_

Lana gasped for air. She could feel the heat and the wetness to settle between her legs.

Shit.

She closed her eyes and saw the red curls, the blue eyes looking at her provocatively. She could almost feel the touch on her skin.

Damn it!

If she had more time, maybe she would help herself.

When the hell was the last time she got so turned on from a simple text message?

_“You are so going to pay for this!”_

_“What’s wrong? Should I buy you new panties? ;)”_

_“Wait for my revenge, Bex!”_

_“Bring it, Lana ;)”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot... so hot it's probably time to take off clothes?

Lana was thinking. It was like now or never. But is she really willing to take this risk? What if it’s all just a game? What if it’s the case when you are just showing your brave part in the texts but then in real life you’re just a coward? Is it this case? Or was everything that was said also meant? And how can she find out? Not with tiptoeing around it, obviously.

She took a deep breath and pressed send.

_“Did you really mean it?”_

_“Why do you ask? Did I scare you again? ;)”_

_“No, you didn’t, that’s the thing…”_

_“So I turned you on, I guess? :P”_ A satisfied smile spread on Rebecca’s face.

That was all Lana needed. She got out of her car, locked it and rushed to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Rebecca answered the door wondering who that could be at 9 o’clock in the evening. She wasn’t expecting anyone, her hair was messy, she didn’t even try to control the curls. She was wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants, her phone still in her hand.

“Lana?” It was a surprised question, like she needed to make sure that the woman standing in her door is really the Latina.

Lana didn’t say a word and pushed herself inside quickly, kicking the door closed. She pushed herself against the other woman, pinning her to the wall behind them. She stilled for a second, just looking in the blue eyes.

“Yes. Yes, you turned me on. And this…” Lana captured her cheek, stroking it with her thumb, “this is my revenge.”

And with that, she pressed her lips firmly against the pink ones. It took Rebecca a moment to recover from the surprise before she started kissing Lana back.

She threw her phone on the table standing next to them and took control of the brunette, guiding them to the lounge on the couch.

“As I said, bring it.” Bex pushed Lana hard so she landed on the couch flat. She sat into her lap, her legs on Lana’s sides. She cupped her face, boring again into the soft lips. Lana smiled and bit her bottom lip softly, testing the reaction. Rebecca opened her mouth and licked Lana’s upper lip, meeting her tongue and fighting. They weren’t fighting for dominance. They were fighting for pleasure.

Lana didn’t wait a second and let her hands to explore the beautiful body waiting for her touch. She was stroking Rebecca’s back, pulling the tank top a little bit higher to touch the bar skin on her lower back. Soon she got bored with that and let her hands go down. She let out an appreciative moan and started to massage Bex’s butt.

To show that she liked that, Rebecca started kissing and nibbling Lana’s neck, going slowly up to her ear.

Lana gasped when she felt the tongue on the shell of her ear and let her hand sneak up Becca’s stomach and cupped her boob. She leaned more into the touch, kneeling now above the brunette, her hands tangled in the black hair.

Lana put her hands on the red haired woman’s waist and lifted her up a bit, pushing her down on her back.

They were still kissing, hungrily, and biting each other’s lips and tongue. Their moans mixed together as their hands were all over each other’s body.

The Latina started to be a bit impatient. Her hand was resting on Becca’s hipbone, moving downwards slowly, taking the hem of the sweatpants with.

Rebecca broke off the kiss and her hand shot to catch Lana’s wrist.

“Wait…” She sat up, leaning against the backrest of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Lana asked, sitting on her feet and frowning her eyebrows in confusion.

“I don’t… I’m not…” Rebecca ran her hand through her messy hair.

“I’m sorry… I thought you wanted this?” Lana wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question, more like she wanted to assure herself that she wasn’t just about to rape the women in front of her.

“I did…I just…”

Lana interrupted her before she could finish.

“Hey, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to do anything you don’t want, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I started this, after all, right?” Rebecca smiled at her.

“I shouldn’t have burst in like that pushed you against the wall without saying anything.”

“That was hot, you know,” She winked at her, smiling.

“Hey! Stop teasing me, okay?!” Lana smacked Bex on her tight lightly, pretending to be angry.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’ve never actually slept with anyone who I hardly know and this is kind of fast to me.”

“Stop apologizing. I get it.” Lana smiled at her and got up to fix her shirt. “I should go.”

“Are we good? You aren’t angry with me, are you?” Rebecca got up too and went behind her to the door. “It’s not that I wouldn’t want… with you… you know… I like you. And you are hot…”

Lana stopped before she opened the door and turned around. She looked Bex straight in her eyes and smiled.

“Yes, we are good,” she reached out her hand and put the lock of the red hair behind her ear. Then she leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

“Good night, Bex.”

 Before she could close the door behind herself, Rebecca caught her hand.

“Wait,” she pulled herself closer and captured Lana’s lips, kissing her softly.

“Good night, Lana,” she smiled and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to interduce a new character, one you all know too well... Let's mix things up a bit and add a bit of Morrilla!

Jennifer was standing near to the trailer with refreshment, aside from all the tables and chairs, her phone in her hands. She knew Lana was there, enjoying her morning coffee. She wanted to talk to her but when she came closer, she saw her sitting there with Bex, apparently having a very good time. She frowned a bit. The two of them seemed to get along very well. Every time she saw them, they were laughing and Rebecca’s eyes were full of something Jen wasn’t really able to name. It seemed like lust but she wasn’t very sure about that.

It may be lust, it’s Lana we are talking about here. She was wondering if she was looking at Lana the same way. She had a small crush on her. Maybe not so small. It’s been a while since she had realised that. Since then she was trying to figure out what to do. Lana has always been just nice to her and being all touchy-feely, she touched Jen’s arm from time to time, which made the blonde feel like in heaven.

And all this made her feel like maybe she could have a chance. Or at least she should try. Because giving up before even trying was not really her style.

Asking Lana out for at least a coffee shouldn’t be so hard. She knew Lana wouldn’t deny, they are friends, after all. She wasn’t sure how to let her know that it is not supposed to be a friendly date but a date date. A rose might say it. She chuckled to herself. A rose, right. Such a romantic gesture.

And now she was standing there, pretending to read something in her phone and watching Rebecca and Lana enjoying something that could easily be a coffee date.

She shook her head.

Reading into things too much again.

Either way, it kind of discouraged her.

Jen looked at Lana’s smile for the last time and was about to turn around and leave.

“Jen! Come here!” It was the brunette calling her name.

The blonde hesitated for a second before she moved.

“I don’t want to disturb you,” she smiled nervously.

“Don’t be silly, why would you disturb us? We were just going through the scene. Do you want to join us?”

“You mean if I want to practice being thrown to the other side of the road? No, thanks. Besides, I know my text, I don’t need to practice it hundred times.”

“Oh I know. Did you want something, Jen?” Lana smiled at her.

“No, not really… Just…would you mind going for a coffee with me?” Jen was playing with her phone sheepishly, not having enough courage to look Lana in the eyes, especially in front of Rebecca.

“Would be a pleasure.”

“’Kay, “ The blonde ran her hand through her hair and they were all silent for a while.

“C’mon, saviour, sit with us and have some cookies,” Bex smiled at her and pointed to the package of chocolate cookies.

“If you’d offer me an apple, then maybe… Until then… see you later,” she wasn’t sure for who it was actually meant but apples, lasagne and bananas were ongoing jokes.

“Red or green?”

Jen stopped, thinking for a second, surprised that this question came from Rebecca.

“Red.” She smirked even though no one could see her and left.

“Seems like our saviour prefers the Evil queen to the Wicked witch.” Becca smirked at the brunette over the edge of her cup, not breaking the eye contact while drinking.

“What does that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” She chuckled innocently.

“Spill it, Greenie!” Lana frowned, pointing her finger at her.

“Nothing, really. It just seemed a bit weird.”

“Because she didn’t want to sit with us? And what do the evil queen and the wicked witch have to do with that?”

“Here we go, being all high school. No, not because she didn’t want to sit with us. Because of the way she was talking to us. Or, well, to you.”

“Maybe she just prefers red apples, that’s all. Come on, Bex, you don’t know her. And she doesn’t really know you, she is rather a private and shy person, it takes her some time to open up.” Lana was surprised with herself, trying to protect the blonde.

“Yeah, so I’ve hear,” Rebecca smirked again, mixing her coffee mindlessly.

“Meaning?”

“Nothing. But it’s cute, don’t you think?”

Lana became all serious, her voice was low and emphatic.

“Leave Jen out of your games!”

“I’m not playing any games, Lana.”

“Yeah? And what is this?” She gestured to herself and then back the red haired woman.

“That’s not a game.” Her voice was cold. It actually hurt her that Lana thought she’s just playing with her.

“Hey, sorry,” Lana caught Bex’s hand, stroking her with her thumb. “I was just wondering, am I your experiment? Or have you been with a woman before?”

“No, you are not an experiment. Yes, I’ve been with a woman before.”

“Come on, I think we should eat something more before we go to the set.” Lana got up and pulled Rebecca on her hand.

“I don’t wanna eat anything, I’ve eaten enough.” She tried to protest but that didn’t help.

“I think I know about something you want to taste,” Lana winked at her and pulled her into the trailer. She closed the door and turned to face the other woman.

“What do I want to taste?”

“Me.” Lana pulled her closer and kissed her. She started slowly but Bex bit her bottom lip which turned the brunette on and they started to kiss hard. She pushed her to the wall and put the red curls away so she would have access to the pale neck. She trailed wet kisses all the way down and then back up, biting and licking. Rebecca felt weak in her knees and leaned into Lana’s arms around her waist and against the wall, gasping.

“Lana…”

“Hm?” She didn’t stop, instead, she bit harder on Becca’s earlobe.

“I need to go…” Her voice was breathless and she didn’t try to stop her.

Lana went back to her lips for a while.

“I know. I just didn’t want you to play your dirty little games with someone else.”

“I don’t…” But she didn’t have a chance to finish because Lana kissed her again.

“You can go now,” Lana smiled and stepped back.

“You are evil!” Becca hissed at her and opened the door.

“That’s just a point of view, dear!” She smiled to herself, satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smutty smut ;)

„Okay everyone, listen up, you all know where to be and what to do! You two,” the director was pointing to a man and a woman standing aside, “please try to catch Jen and not hurt yourself during that and you, Jen, please, fall nicely and don’t get yourself hurt, okay! And you, Lana, don’t hit Rebecca too strong, please!”

Lana looked at Bex and smirked. This scene is fun and they have been enjoying it since they got their scripts. It’s a lot of talking but they stand so close to each other that they can feel each other’s breath on their faces. They might have been practising this more than usually but they always got just through few sentences. Once it was Lana who couldn’t resist Bex’s lips so close to hers, once it was the red haired woman who wanted to silent the brunette. They weren’t sure if they should curse the person who wrote this or thank them.

“…But I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?”

Rebecca leaned even closer and showed her teeth like not just her words should bite.

“Isn’t it obvious…you were born” She spat that sentence like it was a poison on her tongue.

And then Lana slapped her face.

“I’ve been waiting to do that… all day.” Sometimes Bex wasn’t sure if she was just playing it or if she was really enjoying slapping her for that one night she didn’t let her continue. But the same was with Lana who was wondering if the pleasure in Rebecca’s eyes was pretended or real.

These scenes didn’t take long after all, which made everyone happy, especially Jen, Lana and Rebecca because they were the ones who got flown through the air or hit. And as much as they loved their job, there’s not much takes to actually enjoy landing on a car or flying through a window.

During the pause Rebecca was icing her lip and Jen and Lana had to get themselves fix a bit, Lana ripped her coat and Jen’s jeans were a mess as she landed on the floor.

“So you okay?” The brunette asked as they were standing next to each other while there were few girls trying to make them like nothing happened yet.

“I hope but I think I landed too hard on my butt…” the blonde chuckled.

“Yeah, the car is not exactly a pile of pillows either…”

“So I guess we should better defeat Zelena if we don’t want to fly around Storybrooke every episode.”

“Maybe,” the brunette smiled.

“Um… Lana?”

“Yes?” She was wondering if Jen was really looking nervously or if she was just tired.

“What about the coffee? Is it still on?”

“Of course it is!”

“So… what about tomorrow?”

“Sure. We can go somewhere when we finish.” Lana gave her a smile and went to her mark again.

When they finally finished the last scene in the tower, it was after midnight and everyone was tired. Lana wanted to talk to Rebecca and ask her about the lip as it seemed she might have actually really hurt her but she was gone before Lana had the chance. She exchanged few words with other people and went to her trailer too.

She just closed her door, forgetting to lock it again and put her things down on a table. Suddenly she heard the door opening and closing again with a loud bang. Lana turned around quickly wondering who that could be.

“Bex, what are you doing here?” She frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

Rebecca didn’t answer. She rushed over to Lana and pinned her up against a wall.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” And with that sentence she crushed her lips against Lana’s, kissing her hungrily. Lana didn’t take long and pulled her closer.

“That’s my line, you know,” said the Latina breathlessly, kissing her friend down her neck.

“I don’t care,” it was a hiss as Lana bit her skin and was soothing that place with her tongue.

She kissed the way up again, stopping on her lips.

“How is your lip? Did I hurt you?” Lana brought her hand up and was soothing that place with her thumb.

“Well, you can definitely make it up to me,” Rebecca smirked and pulled the bow on Lana’s coat opened. She let it fall down and then they kissed again. Lana let her hands run up and down Bex’s torso. Just the kissing made her want more, much more. She was hoping that this time she could get it when the red haired woman practically told her so.

Rebecca took of the scarf Lana was still wearing carefully. She ran her finger down from the brunette’s cheek down to her neck, touching the skin just lightly, going on to the cleavage, tracing the hem. Then she leaned closer, slowly kissing every place of Lana’s neck, stopping by her ear, biting her earlobe.

“I want you,” she whispered.

Lana shivered. It sent a wave of heat down her body, stopping between her legs.

“Are you sure?” She breathed out, bending her head back against the wall.

“Yes.” To confirm her words, she bit the skin on her neck again and cupped Lana’s right breast.

“Come to the bed then,” Lana recovered herself, pushing Bex’s hands off of her body.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t want it like this.”

“How can you know?” She let herself to be lead to the bed.

“Because you told me.”

“I didn’t.” She frowned in confusion but she decided that she didn’t really care.

“You didn’t have to.” Lana turned around to face her. She smiled at her and took of her cardigan.

Bex pulled Lana closer to kiss her and took of her shirt, throwing it behind herself. Then she pushed Lana down on the bed and landed over her.

They were kissing hungrily, biting and licking every exposed piece of their skin. Their hands were restless, trying to touch as much skin as possible, cupping breasts and butt cheeks. They were a mess of moaning and groaning. Lana pulled Rebecca’s shirt over her head, barely breaking the kiss. Rebecca’s hands did a quick job on Lana’s belt and pulled her trousers off. The brunette didn’t hesitate and did the same with Bex’s jeans.

Lana sat up and unclasped their bras and then turned the other woman over. She bit her way down, stopping on the breasts, humming in approval. She played with Rebecca’s nipples, using her fingers, her tongue and her teeth.

Rebecca was arching her back, trying to get more, squeezing the sheets in her hands.

When Lana was done with playing, she kissed the stomach, making small circles with her tongue, leaving wet spots and blowing cold air on them. When she reached the hem of the black panties, she used her hands to get rid of them.

“Mmm…” Lana touched the wet folds with one finger, making a line up and stopping just in front of Rebecca’s clit. She hissed and twisted to get the attention she wanted so much.

The brunette kissed and bit her tights, teasing, until she finally licked all the wetness off, this time not stopping. She put her hands on Rebecca’s hips, pushing her down.

She started playing with the clit, flipping it, using her right hand to gain more access. She let her fingers tease the entrance. Rebecca’s breath was short and fast, coming out in loud hisses.

After a while Lana pushed two of her fingers inside, still kissing and licking the clit. Rebecca cried out in surprise but it was followed with a groan.

The pace was increased. Rebecca’s head was spinning, her brain didn’t have enough air. She reached out to Lana’s left hand and squeezed it hard. Loud and short moans were coming out of her throat. And then she cried out and crushed Lana’s hand even harder.

Lana withdrew her fingers and licked the wet folds. Then she climbed back up. Rebecca’s eyes were closed but when she felt Lana’s lips on hers, she pulled her closer and kissed her. After a while she flipped them over. She kissed Lana’s neck and the crotch between it and her shoulder, biting down and sneaking her hand down between the brunette’s legs. She played for a while to wet her fingers and then she pushed one finger inside, hard and quickly, then pulled out. She pushed in again, this time two fingers. Lana cried out, arching her back. Rebecca was torturing her with slow pace. Her fingers were flooded with wetness.

She pulled out her fingers again and paid her attention to Lana’s clit, rubbing it, pulling and twisting it gently between her fingers. She continued with small circles, still kissing Lana, this time on her lips, pulling and biting the bottom one.

Lana soon broke the kiss, turning her head to the side, her breath faster and her moans louder. That was an invitation to her neck that begged for being covered with wet kisses.

It didn’t take long and Lana came all over Bex’s hand. She lied then next to the brunette, watching her coming down from her height.

Lana opened her eyes and looked at her.

“Did you like it?”

“What do you think?” Rebecca smirked at her.

“Well, I know your body did like it, but did you?”

“Yes, I did, don’t worry,” she smiled and kissed her. She broke the kiss soon. “I should go.”

“You can stay.”

“Thanks. I’d like to. But I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Rebecca got up and started to look for her clothes.

“Okay, if you think so.” Lana pulled the sheets over her body because she started to get cold.

“Aren’t you mad or something, are you?” Rebecca looked worriedly at her.

“No, I just thought that you wouldn’t have to go outside because it’s freezing there.”

“Good. Because I thought that… you know…” She wasn’t sure what she really wanted to say or even how to say it.

“Relax, Bex. I don’t expect anything from you.”

Rebecca smiled, relieved. She liked Lana, a lot and she really did enjoy the sex. Maybe she would also enjoy some after-sex-cuddling. But this is supposed to be about sex, about their bodies, not about feelings.

“Good night,” she leaned over the bed and kissed Lana on her lips again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's mix it up a bit, for real now ;)

Bex was sitting in her living room, Bella in her lap, a glass of wine in her left hand and her phone in her right hand. She had a free evening and was thinking about what to do.

“What do you think, Bella, should I send that text? Is it a bad thing that I want to spend a free evening with her?”

Bella just looked at her with her big doggie’s eyes and said nothing.

“Right. Thanks for help.” Rebecca rubbed Bella between her ears and pressed send.

“ _Hey, do you want to come over when we both have a free evening?”_

She didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“ _What makes you think that I have a free evening?”_

Bex frowned. She was sure that Lana had a free evening.

“ _Well I know you’re not shooting tonight…?”_

She put the glass down on the table.

“Did I just make a fool of myself?” She was talking to herself more than to her dog.

“ _I’m not but that doesn’t mean I have a free evening. I’m going to have dinner with Jen. Maybe next time :)”_

Rebecca sat up. What?!

“ _I thought you were supposed to go for a coffee?”_

_“We did. We had a nice catching up time and Jen invited me over for dinner. Does it matter if it’s a coffee or a dinner?”_

She knew she didn’t have the right to get jealous but she did. She felt like Lana would have chosen Jen over her and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like feeling like this either.

But then she was sure she wasn’t really jealous, she was just disappointed because she was sure to spend the evening with the brunette and now the brunette was about to have a good time and she was about to spend the evening alone with her dog.

She sighted.

“ _It doesn’t matter. So you’re going on a date with Jen, huh? ;)”_

_“That’s not a date. We are just friends. Talk to you later okay, gotta go.”_

Sure. If you say so…

\-----------

“You are early,” Jen said when she opened the door and let Lana in. She was still wearing an apron.

“Yeah, the traffic was good.” Lana smiled apologetically and hung her coat.

“I’m sorry, I came home late and it took me more time than I expected and I still need few more minutes…” The blonde gestured to the kitchen nervously.

“That’s fine,” Lana waved her hand. “Do you need some help?”

“No, it’s fine. Come on and sit down.”

They entered the kitchen. The table was already set. There were plates and wine glasses and cutlery and cloth napkins and even a candle. The light wasn’t too intensive and it seemed a little bit romantic.

Lana was a little bit surprised, she expected just a normal dinner like she has quite often with her friends. They didn’t really eat like this, they usually just grabbed some food from somewhere or cooked something easy and ate it in front of a television sitting on the floor. This was different. This felt different and for a second she thought about what Bex had said before, thus that it’s a date. She fought that idea back quickly.

“I’ll quickly finish it and then we can eat,” she started to clean the kitchen counter in a hurry.

“The neat apron fits you actually very well,” Lana joked.

“Thank you,” the blonde smiled and turned around to hide the red colour that was creeping into her face.

Jen served the food and sat down too. They were talking about unimportant things while eating and when they were silent, Lana caught Jen glance at her carefully and inconspicuously from time to time.

“I have a dessert too. Maybe we can sit on the couch with it? And also with the wine, of course?” Jen smile at the brunette.

“Please. I’ll help you with the dishes.” Lana got up and started to clean the table.

“No, leave it, I’ll do it later. Just take the glasses and the bottle, please.”

“Okay then.” She went to the living room, put the glasses on the coffee table and made herself comfortable.

“Here’s some ice cream for the queen!” The blonde called cheerfully from the door as she danced in to the room.

There were different kinds of ice cream in the bowl sprinkled with berries and chocolate chips.

“Seriously, Jen, I must repay this dinner to you some time!” Lana put a mouthful of chocolate ice cream and tried to talk.

“If you want to,” the blonde licked the strawberry ice cream from her spoon and winked at Lana.

They were talking about their currently common topic, the show. They were remembering all the funny stories and jokes that happened on the set and they were planning what they could do as revenge to some pranks. And all the time, every now and then, Jen touched Lana’s arm, or her hand, or her tight. The more wine she has drunk, the more often it happened. And with every other touch Lana was thinking about every word Jen has ever told her, about every glance, every touch, about this dinner, about everything Rebecca said about Jen and about the meaning of all this.

It makes Lana nervous because it’s all so subtle but also it’s not. Lana has always liked Jen, she has had a special place in her heart, they were friends from the beginning but then, all of a sudden, Jen seemed more and more distracted, she started to spend more time with the others and less with her. And now, about few weeks ago, they seemed to talk more often again. Lana didn’t know what happened, if she did something that it made the blonde to change her behaviour towards her but it was confusing her. Especially tonight’s dinner that looked like a date but it wasn’t a date, right? Because any of them said anything, Lana wasn’t even sure if Jen was thinking about her that way. She wouldn’t be against that idea but now things are a bit complicated – There’s Bex. And even though it’s just about sex, Bex is still there…

“Lana, are you listening?” Jen was frowning at her, shaking her shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Jen… I want to ask you something… I just want to make things clear so do get mad, okay… Does this mean something? Is it… is it supposed to be a date?”

The blonde’s face turned red in an instant. She felt embarrassed that it was so obvious but also that it had to be pointed out. She felt like a teenager girl who was caught staring at her crush.

The brunette was just looking at her, giving her the space to answer, not pushing her.

Jen took a deep breath.

“I wish this could be a date.” It was a quiet answer. “But I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Jen looked up and met Lana’s eyes.

“I don’t mind this being a date,” Lana smiles at her and the sparkle in the green eyes made her smile even more. “It’s just that things are a little bit complicated right now.”

“Is something going on?”

“No. But let’s not talk about it, I don’t want to spoil our date,” Lana smile at the blonde in front of her and put the lock of blond hair away from her face.

“So… are you okay with us going on a date?” Jen smiled sheepishly.

“Yes. If I had known that it is a date I would have bought flowers.” It made them both laugh.

Lana stayed few more minutes during that they were mostly looking at each other and smiling.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” the brunette smiled and got up.

Jen walked her to the door. Lana stopped there and turned around.

“Thank you, for the nice evening,” she smiled and leaned to the blonde. She kissed her slowly on her right cheek. “Good night, Jen.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you all remember that scene where Zelena and Gold were kissing and Zelena was moaning? You have to admit I had to use that scene! Smut again!

Lana’s mind has been busy since the dinner with Jen. She wasn’t thinking just about the blonde, she was thinking about Bex too.  She might have some feelings for Jen, she liked her and if they would go on few dates, she was sure she would like her more and more. And then there was Bex. Their relationship wasn’t about feelings, at least not romantic ones. It was about sex. So it shouldn’t be a problem to end it if she would decide to go on a real date with the blonde, right?

Lana sighed. Right now she didn’t want to decide. She wanted both but she knew that it wasn’t really possible.

But what she knew was that Rebecca was shooting today. It was supposed to be a scene with Robert, she wasn’t really sure because she didn’t have the script but she decided to go and see.

She sneaked to the set quietly, not wanting the red haired woman to notice her. But what Lana saw took her breath away. She was expecting Zelena in her tight black and green dress, hair up in some kind of a ponytail and that big necklace on her neck.

Today it was different. Rebecca looked stunning. And hot. Really hot. Her red hair was spread on her shoulders in its natural waves. She was wearing a black dress with a big cleavage. Lana’s eyes widened. She felt waves of heat going through her body when she peeked Rebecca’s lacy bra.

Sure she saw the Maxim photoshoot and knew that her friend is sexy but seeing it with her own eyes, that was different. And the fact that Zelena was seducing Rumple didn’t help either.

Bex turned around and in that moment, she saw Lana standing there and staring at her. She winked at the brunette and licked her lips. Interesting. Not that she wouldn’t like Robert but seeing Lana watching the whole scene excited her and brought new energy into her. _Let’s play._

“Okay, guys, let’s do it and Bex, I want to see the sexy side of you!” The director yelled and everyone went to their marks.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll!” She threw one last wink at Lana and turned around.

This time, Lana knew what this scene was about so she thought she was prepared for what was about to come. But she was wrong. She didn’t expect that Bex would be playing with her, instead of with Robert.

Every time the red haired woman had the chance, she raised her eyes a little bit more than was necessary, just to be able to look in to the chocolate ones.

Lana was fascinated by everything she saw and also heard because the voice she heard could definitely make her panties fly away. She tried to calm down. It was just a scene, just work! She even thought about leaving but before she could have decided, Rebecca was sitting on the table and Robert was kissing her neck. The surprise made Lana stare with her mouth opened. Bex’s head flew back as she was enjoying the sensation and when she looked up again, she found Lana’s eyes and moaned. Once. Twice. And again. Every time she searched for the brown eyes.

Lana gasped. She was glad she wasn’t shooting anymore that day because she would have to change her panties before going to the costume room. Sure she heard Bex moaning before but this was different. This was seductive. _She_ was being seduced, in front of everyone, while shooting. Her breath quickened and shorted.

 _I so hate you, Bex!_ But she wasn’t able to leave until the very end, mesmerized and longing by what she was watching.

She hurried into her trailer and leaned against the wall. Fuck! She ran her hands through her hair and tried to put herself together. When was the last time anything like this happened to her?

Before she could remember, the doors flew opened.

“Hey…I guess you liked my work today?” It was Rebecca, still in her costume, coming too close to Lana.

“Oh, you think? What makes you think so?” Lana couldn’t help little sarcasm, she wanted to have the woman, now, or she would have to help herself.

“You know… your chest coming up and down in short breaths, the fact that you were practically staring at me the whole time… Do you know it’s rude, to stare?” Bex caressed Lana’s jaw, gently, teasingly putting her hair out of the way and touching her neck just with her fingertips. Lana leaned into the touch, her mouth slightly opened.

“But, what gives you away the most is the arousal in your eyes…” With that, Rebecca crashed her mouth to Lana’s. Lana didn’t wait any second and pulled the other woman closer to her, answering the kisses immediately.

Bex was kissing down her neck, licking and biting, then soothing that spot again. Lana let her hands run all over the body pressed against hers, paying special attention to that wicked cleavage and to what was still hidden underneath. She pulled the dress off of Rebecca’s shoulder, exposing the lace bra. Lana ran her hands over the breasts, making the other woman whimper. As a response to the touch, Rebecca led her kissing up Lana’s neck, stopping by her ear, licking the ear shell and biting the ear lobe. All of that made Lana moan. The moan was long, deep and longing.

“Someone’s eager,” Bex voice was teasing and she was clearly enjoying being in charge.

“You’d better get to the point and stop teasing!” Lana pushed herself from the wall and flipped them over, restraining Rebecca under her body.

“Or what?”

“Or I’m gonna fuck you.”

“That’s good, because I was planning fucking you.”

Bex led her right hand up Lana’s thigh, sneaking under the skirt, drawing patterns all along. When she finally reached the throbbing centre, she found out the brunette’s panties were already soaked.

“Mmm… Did Bobby made this to you or did I?” Bex knew she was teasing but she couldn’t help it.

“Shut up!” Lana didn’t feel like playing, she wanted the other woman’s fingers in her now. She massaged her breast, kissing every spot she could reach without pulling off of Rebecca’s hand’s touch. She pulled the black dress up to have a chance to reach underneath. It seemed like they were reading each other’s minds because they decided to pull the panties away at the same time. They both moaned when they felt how wet the other one is, when they touched the soft folds.

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, tongues licking and teeth biting. Lana didn’t wait long and pushed two of her fingers hard in to Bex’s heat, which made her catch her breath for a moment. She then did the same to Lana, using her thumb to brush over her clit.

The foreplay made them both too aroused and it didn’t take long to get close. Rebecca threw her head back, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Lana rested her head on her neck, her kisses rarer as she was getting close.

Lana came first, she cried out and bit a little too hard on the skin she was kissing to stifle her screams. That pushed Bex over the edge too, holding tightly with her left arm on the brunette’s back to hold them both standing.

They stilled, their breaths short and quick. Rebecca brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, moaning at Lana’s taste. Lana looked at her and smiled, doing the same, not leaving her eyes. When they finished, they kissed and moaned when they tasted each other on the other woman’s lips.

“Don’t. Ever. Do. This. Again.” With every word Lana pressed one kiss on the soft pink lips.

“Why? You liked it, didn’t you?” The red haired woman smiled innocently.

“Yes, very much. I thought I would jump over, push Bobby away and take you there, right on the table.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be, I would do the same to you and I wouldn’t even have to wear any Evil cleavage.”

“Now you’re flattering yourself,” Bex laughed and started to make herself look decent again.

“Don’t push me,” Lana said half teasingly, half warningly.

“Why not?” Rebecca smirked.

“Because.” Lana turned around, not wanting to look her in the eyes, her tone a little bit more serious than before.

“Okay… Well, I guess should go…” She hesitated for a while, knowing Lana hid her face from her on purpose. She breathed in and out and thought “ _Whatever,”_ as she grabbed the brunette’s arm and turned her around, pulling her closer to her. She kissed her then, gently, cupping her cheek. Lana leaned into the kiss. It helped her to push away the thoughts that appeared in her mind moments ago, the thoughts about having to decide.

Bex broke the kiss after a while. She looked into the chocolate eyes and caressed the cheekbone few times.

“Good night. And, if there’s something you want to talk to me about, don’t hesitate and come to me, okay?”

“Okay,” Lana smiled and let her go.

Rebecca left the trailer, wanting to take a shower and go to bed as it was a long day. She caught a sigh of someone coming closer to her, to Lana’s trailer.

When they were close enough, she recognized it was Jen.

“Hi,” she greeted the blonde.

“Um, hi,” she answered, nervously, taking her whole body in sight.

“I thought you finished hours ago?” Bex asked, smiling.

“I did. I just want to talk to Lana… She’s in her trailer, right? I think I saw you coming from there.”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s there,” she shrugged a bit, trying to put her messy curls in order.

That was when Jen saw the mark on Bex’s neck, clearly fresh. She stiffed. Shock and pain flooding her body.

“I see. Bye.” Her voice was cold and hurt. She hurried to Lana’s trailer, anger taking over her. She burst through the door, finding the brunette sitting on her bed.

“Jen! What’s going on?” The brunette stood up immediately, surprised to see her.

“Is it Rebecca? Is she the reason why it’s complicated?”

“Jen, I don’t…” Lana made a small step to her but Jen shot her question again.

“Is it her?” Her eyes were demanding, angry and hurt.

“Yes.” Lana said quietly. “But I can explain, it’s not…”

“Do you sleep with her?” There was still anger in voice.

“I do. But it’s just sex, nothing else, Jen, listen…” She was saying that loudly, as she saw Jen taking a breath to say something again, not giving her a chance to say anything.

“Did you… did you sleep with her after our dinner?” Her tone was quiet, there was desperation, she had to know but she was afraid of the answer. It hurt, it hurt very much. After they talked, she thought there was a chance for her and Lana. She hoped that they could go on a real date, she hoped that Lana would work out whatever the complicated thing was, she didn’t want to push her, she wanted to give her time but she did not expect that Lana was sleeping with some other woman, with a woman who she knew and she would definitely not expect that to happen after they talked. She could hear all her dreams falling apart, crushing like a glass castle.

Lana dropped her head. She didn’t want to lie, she knew there was no point in it but she didn’t have the heart to answer that question. When she said she liked Jen, it was true and she didn’t want to hurt her. But it was probably too late for that. Her eyes were getting wet, she wasn’t sure what to say to not make it worse.

“I see,” the blonde whispered and turned around, walking to the door.

“Jen! Please! Can we talk?” Lana reached out her arm, wanting to catch her but she changed her mind, knowing she had no right. She dropped that arm again, standing there desperate and helpless.

“About what? About how she got the red mark on her neck? Lana, I can’t. Not now. I just… I thought you liked me, I thought you wanted to go on a date with me. And this… Sorry…” she ran out of the door before the tears could escape her eyes, leaving Lana with her own tears running down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being hurt is a part of being... Angsty, smutty...

Lana was standing there, looking into the dark, not being able to move. Tears were running dawn her face. It was hurting her that Jen was hurt and it hurt her even more that she was the one who caused that.

She really liked Jen, more and more after every “date” they had, she was fun, it was easy to enjoy being around her. She wanted to try and see what would come out of that.

The cold air hit her and she moved to the door, closing it loudly. She went to the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

But on the other hand, being with Bex the way they were was great as well. It may look like a relationship, they met for coffees or brought each other some snacks, they enjoyed the company of the other and they were sleeping together. The sex was the best thing of this relationship, of this friendship with benefits. But neither of them ever stayed afterwards, they always left, not wanting to cross this line. There were moments when she wanted to hug Rebecca and press their naked bodies against each other, yes, but she didn’t want to think about what that would mean. Besides, she wasn’t sure if the other woman would even want that.

With Jen, she could have it all. They could go on dates and steal kisses and hugs and cuddle after sex. But being in a relationship, in a real one, was something Lana wasn’t sure she really wants. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if that is something she can give.

She let out a low groan. She wanted to forget, for a while, stop thinking, stop the thought that she has to decide, that she has to do something.

She grabbed her purse and ran out of her trailer, almost forgetting to lock it. She needed to feel something different. Something intense. And possibly right now.

She drove too fast and too carelessly. It’s a wonder that police didn’t stop her. She stopped the car in front of a high building, taking a deep breath.

 _Having second thoughts?_ No. She decided to push everything aside and do what she came here for. Because all the thoughts of hurting people, well, Jen, and having to do something, were creeping back into her mind.

She rang the door bell and waited.

“Lana? What are you…” Bex didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence. She was pushed against the wall, Lana’s mouth silencing her.

To that Bex had no complaints and started kissing the brunette back. The kiss was fast and sloppy, Lana was eagerly exploring the other woman’s mouth with her tongue, licking her lips and wrestling with Becca’s tongue. She bit her bottom lip, gently at first and a bit rougher then, drawing a moan from Bex’s mouth.

Lana’s left hand started to wander, sneaking from Bex’s hip up to her breast. The red haired woman let out another moan when the Latina captured her boob and started to massage it and pulled her even closer.

The brunette left her mouth and started placing kisses along her jaw, her neck, licking and biting, up again to her ear.

“Fuck me,” she whispered

Rebecca shivered when hot breath tickled her ear, the words hitting her at her core. Then she laughed.

“We just did that, like, not even two hours ago.”

Lana pulled away and looked Bex in her eyes.

“Please.”

“This way,” Rebecca nodded and manoeuvred her to her bedroom. It wasn’t that simple word that persuaded Bex to stop asking and making fun of her friend about being horny. It was something she saw in the chocolate eyes. Yes, she knew that Lana was horny, again, but she also caught a glimpse of desperation, request for help, sadness.

The way to Becca’s bedroom was marked with their clothes which they were losing, desperate to touch each other’s skin.

Rebecca pushed Lana on the bed, sitting on her legs and holding her arms behind her head. She looked down into her eyes and couldn’t stop herself.

“So are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Stop. Talking.” Lana said it slowly and clearly, giving no space for other questions.

“Is this about…” But Bex had no chance to finish what she thought this was about. Lana flipped them over, landing on the pale body, catching the pink lips in a passionate kiss. She sneaked her right hand down Rebecca’s body and captured her core through the jeans.

Rebecca let out something between a hiss and a moan, arching her back. She leaned her head away to give the Latina more space for her biting and licking her neck.

Lana started to work on the jean’s button, pulling the needless piece of clothes away. Once it was finally everything on the floor, she came back up to kiss those beautiful lips. Hands were wandering and caressing Bex’s skin, scratching lightly when going down her stomach, hard enough to make her arch and light enough to tease.

On her way back up, the brunette stopped to play with the wicked boobs, squeezing and massaging and twisting the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and doing it all again when she saw the reaction it caused.

Rebecca was arching into the touch, groaning and pulling Lana’s head with one hand to her so she could kiss her hungrily and bite her lip and pulling her body closer to hers with the other hand so that their bodies would touch.

When their breasts touched and they could feel the smooth skin of each other, the nerves exploded in them and they both moaned loudly into the kiss.

Lana broke the kiss and started to make her way down Bex’s body, stopping to kiss her breasts and bite her nipples and then going on, placing wet kisses, licks and bites on her stomach, stopping right above the place that Rebecca so desperately rose up in a need to get some touch.

Lana caught her thighs firmly to keep her from moving and blew cold air on her swollen clit.

“Lana…” It was a whisper as Bex shivered, urging Lana’s head down to touch her.

The brunette laughed and finally dove down, licking through the soaking slit. She kissed her clit like it would be a mouth and then licked again, putting her fingers into action, quite unexpectedly pushing two of them right into her.

The red haired woman groaned and clasped the sheets firmly, arching her back and lifting her bottom to get more friction.

Lana was pushing her fingers in and out fast and then stopped suddenly, leaving the fingers in, but still, not moving. She leaned closer and licked the clit again, flipping it over and playing with it.

She hummed at the taste satisfied, pushing her fingers in and out again, biting gently.

Rebecca’s breath was short and sharp and it was getting quicker with every pump of Lana’s fingers and every lick of her tongue, until she cried out, head dizzy, sweating and knuckles white from holding the sheets so tight.

“Wow.” She was lying on her bed with her limbs spread, passive and breathing deeply.

“Breathe.” Lana chuckled and kissed her way up.

Rebecca smiled and pulled her closer so she could kiss her. It started slowly, just nibbling each other’s lips but soon it heated up, using teeth and tongues again.

Lana moaned when she felt Bex squeezed her boobs and she lay down, pulling her on her to give her more access.

Bex was kissing the brunette on her neck, biting and then licking and kissing the spot gently to sooth the skin. She moved down, kissing her collar bone and stopping on the breasts, playing with one with her hand and with the other one with her mouth. She licked the erected nipple and bit gently, making Lana arch into the touch. Bex then started caressing the skin with her teeth, being careful not to bite too much.

“Harder,” Lana breathed out, pulling Bex’s head down. She was here for fucking, not for love making.

And so Bex bit and sucked harder and twisted the other nipple with her fingers, massaging the boob with more force.

Soon Lana started to raise her bottom to get some friction on her core, breathing heavily, pulling Bex closer with one hand and clasping the sheets with the other one.

Rebecca decided that it’s time to end or at least ease the Latina’s torture and moved her hand down, touching the soaking folds lightly, just spreading the wetness all around. Lana shivered when Bex pressed her thumb to her clit and let out a moan.

Rebecca moved down, watching every reaction of Lana’s muscles in her core when she teased her entrance with one finger.

“Fuck! Just fuck me already!” Lana said it angrily, lifting herself up on her elbows to look at her friend.

“As you wish,” Rebecca smirked and bit gently on the clit, pushing her finger inside. But she was still teasing her, pumping her finger slowly and licking where she could reach.

“More. And faster.” Lana commanded, keeping her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Bex decided that it’s not probably good time for teasing. If Lana asked for more, she should have it. She withdrew her finger and pushed back three, being careful not to hurt her. Once she was in, she started to push in and out, speeding up, teeth biting her inner thighs, going over the folds and stopping on the clit for a while, still using teeth.

Lana was a mess, her breathing was short and deep, every muscle in her body was reacting to the sensation that was coming. She was pulling Bex’s head closer, holding her in place and soon she cried out, coming hard, moaning and groaning.

When she eased her hold, Bex pulled out her fingers, licking them clean and she climbed up to kiss Lana.

But Lana kissed her shortly, pulling away soon, turning with her back to her friend. It worked. For a while. The sex was amazing and she felt great but as soon as she came back down from the high, she felt broken, maybe even more than before. Her heart was aching and it really hurt. She did it again. She hurt Jen again, doing the same thing, even when she regretted it before. Yet she did the same again, not even two hours after she saw tears in Jen’s face. She took a deep breath after a single tear escaped her eye.

“Hey, did I hurt you?” Bex leaned over her, gently touching her shoulder, worry audible in her voice.

Lana just shook her head, knowing she would start crying if she tried to speak.

Rebecca pulled the duvet over them and lay behind Lana, hugging her around her waist, not too thigh to give her space and kissed her on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, you can cry. I’ll hold you.” She whispered against the skin.

Lana was still fighting her tears but gave up soon. It was too much. She didn’t really know why she acted like this, why she was crying. She felt torn between the friendship with benefits, which could easily overgrow into a relationship, considering all the gentle gestures Rebecca has been doing and between the real relationship she could have, or could have had, with Jen.

“Is it about Jen? I met her when I was leaving.” Rebecca’s voice was calm and soothing.

“Wh-what did you tell her?” Lana stiffed, worry in her voice.

“Nothing. She said she wanted to talk to you and asked if you’re in your trailer. She saw me leaving.”

Lana breathed out with relieve.

“But she might have seen the mark you left on my neck…”

Lana’s heart pace sped up again.

“I ruined it… I ruined everything…” She was sobbing again, tears running down her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bex was drawing circles on Lana’s arm, trying to comfort her a little bit.

Lana shook her head in a no again.

“Okay. But… I think maybe we should talk. Later, of course. For now, you can stay here. Do you mind if I hold you?”

“No…”

“Good. Try to sleep, okay?”

Bex wasn’t sure how she felt or what she felt. Lana was surely crying because of Jen, because she saw the hickey on her neck. That means she hoped for her and Jen to move somewhere, to the next step after coffees and dinners. Rebecca didn’t know what Lana told Jen about their friendship but she was sure Jen put all the dots together when she saw the red mark. Maybe they argued. Clearly, Lana was hurt because of that. Yet she still went straight to her, to her bed, interested only in sex.

She hadn’t seen Lana like this before, going just after sex, not saying anything else, asking her to fuck her harder. She wanted to fuck, no gentle touching allowed.

Bex sighed. She was the one who encouraged Lana about Jen’s feelings toward her. She made fun of it. That was before. Now, now she wasn’t sure how she felt about the idea of Lana and Jen together. Things have changed a little, she has spent quite a lot of time with the brunette, not just doing some sexual activities but also talking and laughing and the Latina earned a spot in her heart.

Relationships are a mess.

But for now, for now she wanted just hold the small, shaking body in her arms and bring her some comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Lana woke up with a headache. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and opened her eyes. She knew the bedroom. But it wasn’t hers. Rebecca. The side on her right was empty. She groaned and pulled the duvet over her head.

How long can she stay here until Bex comes to wake her up?

She sighed and sat up. She’s not a child anymore, she doesn’t have to hide. She’s an adult, she can go to see her and they can talk about, well, about what ever this is and whatever last night was.

She saw a towel on the nightstand next to her side. She took it gratefully and went to the bathroom. She took a long shower, trying to figure out what to do but at the same time, trying not to think.

Lana turned off the water, dried herself and when she felt like she looks good enough to face the world, she opened the door of the bedroom and went to look for Bex.

Rebecca was sitting at the kitchen table, reading newspaper and drinking coffee.

“Hi,” Lana’s voice was shy, not really sure what to expect after yesterday when she admitted that she was crying because of Jen.

“Hey, want some breakfast?” Rebecca closed the newspaper and smiled at the brunette.

“Yeah, sure. But… you wanted to talk?” Lana sat down at the table, opposite to the red haired woman.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t eat first. Toasts? And coffee?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Lana smiled, relieved that it’s not weird between them, even after actually spending a night together for the first time.

They ate mostly in silence, both thinking about the upcoming discussion.

“So…” Lana started when she finished her breakfast and pushed her plate away.

“So?” Bex looked at her, amused with the nervousness.

“So let’s get it over with.”

“Lana, there’s no need to be nervous. I don’t want to argue with you, nor don’t want to shout at you. I just think we should make some things clear.”

“Did I hurt you too?” Lana wasn’t really the one who would walk around the topic.

Rebecca looked at her for a while, thinking.

“I don’t actually know, Lana…”

“How can you not know?” The brunette was confused.

“I don’t think I have a right to feel hurt. Sure it is possible I am or I will be because things are changing all the time. That’s why we need to talk. To make it clear what is between us and also, what is between you and Jen.”

“There’s no need to talk about Jen. Leave her out of this.” Lana was in her defensive mode again.

Rebecca sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“I don’t think that’s possible. She likes you, doesn’t she? Those were all dates, I mean serious dates.”

“Yes?” It was more of a question than just an answer, pronounced carefully.

“And she wants to date you, right?”

“I guess…” Lana leaned against the chair, giving up any arguments.

 _At least we’re getting somewhere…_ Rebecca wasn’t really happy about this conversation either but she was sure that if they don’t discuss their “friendship” now, they’re all going to end up hurt. Which they just might anyway…

“What about you? Would you… would you like to date her too?”

“What?” Lana stared at the other woman, eyes widely opened.

“Do you like Jen?” Bex started to feel like when talking to a child, using many different questions to get one answer.

“Of course I do!”

“More than as a friend, I assume?”

“Bex… I don’t…” The brunette put her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands.

“Lana, please! Can you just stop this theatre? I’m not up for any games, I just want to hear the truth. You should stop lying to yourself. So I’m asking you for the last time… would you like to date Jen?” Bex was starting to be irritated with all this.

“Probably, yes…” It was a whisper, just a weak one. Lana was tired of these games too, emotionally, she felt like she had no energy, both these relationships were withdrawing energy out of her.

“Okay. Now we’re getting somewhere…” Her voice was factual. She expected this answer, she probably knew it even sooner than Lana herself. But she was surprised with her own reaction, she felt a bit hurt, betrayed, rejected but she also knew there were no commitments between her and Lana.

“And you? Would you like to date me?” Lana looked her directly in her eyes, determined to face the world.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“And you? Would you like to date me?” Lana looked her directly in her eyes, determined to face the world.

“Me? You? Lana…”

“Stop it, Rebecca. You’re doing the same. I see your little gestures, the way you look at me, the way you touch me. You let me stay overnight, you hugged me…”

“We’re friends!” That came out a little louder than intended.

“Yes, friends. Also very good friends in bed, don’t you think?”

“Is that a bad thing?” Bex frowned.

“No! Of course not! But we agreed on clearing things up and now you don’t want to talk… Bex, please, just talk to me…” Lana leaned forward and captured Rebecca’s hands. “You said you didn’t know if I hurt you… and all this, everything that happened lately, yesterday… did you… do you have feelings for me?”

“Now I think this was a bad idea… I think I might be developing some feelings… That’s why I wanted to talk. Because I see you care for Jen the way she wants you to care for her but I also see the same between us. Or maybe I just want to see it. But yesterday, when you were hurt, you came right to me. You could have gone to anyone, to Jen, to Ginny, Bob, whoever… But you came to my bed. So I’m not sure if it’s about some affection or if we’re just being slutty.” She laughed when saying the last thing, wanting to ease the situation.

“I don’t know, Bex. I seriously don’t know. It’s true that I care for Jen. Yes, I’ve been thinking about what could be, about dating Jen and having an uncomplicated relationship. But I’m not sure if I can give her what she wants, what she deserves. I’m not sure if I’m able to be in a real relationship. That’s also a reason why I enjoy whatever it is that is between us. No – please, let me finish. That does not mean I see you as something less. You know that it was supposed to be just sex. But we became friends. And when sleeping with friends, it’s easy to start developing some feelings. And while I enjoy having not commitments and having freedom, I can also imagine that this could become more. Because I care for you the way I didn’t thought I would. You know why we argued with Jen yesterday? Because she realized I was sleeping with you but also because she realized I was sleeping with you even tho I had already known that she has feelings for me…”

“You knew Jen has feelings for you, you agreed on going on dates with her and yet you still came back to me?” Rebecca was upset, she couldn’t believe this.

Lana didn’t answer, there was nothing she could say to defend herself.

“I’m sorry, Lana, but this is being slutty.”

“I know… And I’m sorry…”

The red haired woman could hear it in her voice, the honesty of her words.

“So… What do we do now?”

Lana looked at her confused.

“What do you mean? You’re not kicking me out right away?”

“No. I want to know what we’re gonna do, or, what  _you_  are gonna do and then I’m gonna kick you out.” She smiled at the brunette, to let her know she’s not entirely serous.

Lana ran her hands through her hair and cupped her face. She was silent for a while, having thoughts so loud that she couldn’t hear a thing anyway.

“I don’t know…”

“Let me remind you that you have to decide what you want. Before it’s too late. Now you still have time to do that but it’s gonna be too late soon.” Her voice was cold, colder than she thought.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what I want!” Lana was desperate, not far from crying.

Rebecca swallowed visibly.

“You really don’t know… You don’t know which one you want…” She whispered that, not wanting to believe.

Chocolate eyes were looking up at her, admitting the truth.

“Well, Lana, I’m sorry but you can’t have us both, not in this situation, not the way it is, you need to decide. And I would highly recommend you to do it today because it could be too late for anything tomorrow. Now I think you should probably go…”

Rebecca got up from the table and started to clean up the dishes.

“Okay…”

Lana was kind of startled, surprised maybe. She went to the bedroom to find her stuff so she could leave. When leaving the apartment, she stopped before she reached the door and went to the kitchen where Bex still was.

“So… I’m going… I guess I will call you?” She was so unsure, she felt like a teenager.

“Okay…” Rebecca shook her head and Lana turned around to leave.

“Lana, wait.” She dried her hands and went closer to the other woman. “I just want you to know, before you decide or before anyone decides this for you, that no matter what, I won’t hate you. I might be a little bit pissed at first, yes, but I think you’re a wonderful woman. Yes, you can also treat people like shit, that’s true. But for all of us, I want this to end. Not just because of me and Jen because we deserve to know. But also because of you because I saw what a mess this makes you. And I’m telling you all this because I have a feeling how you may decide. So please, take care of yourself.”

“You can’t know how I’ll decide, I don’t know it…”

“I think that deep down you know, you just wanted to have all the possibilities a bit longer.” Rebecca smiled at her.

“No, I…”

Before she had time to finish, Bex leaned closer to her and kissed her. It was basically just lips pressed to lips, not moving and it lasted for a long moment.

Then Rebecca broke the kiss.

“Now go.”

Lana just shook her head and turned around. She was confused. She still had no idea what to do and it was changing every minute with every gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading, if anyone is reading this. I appreciate any feedback so please feel free to leave a review! Or just your thoughts on this.


	12. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who's probably the bad guy in this story... Lana is standing in the middle of the love triangle. Will she go for Jen or Bex? And what happens then? Is it really gonna work out the way she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is the last chapter. It what I had in mind since the middle of the story when Jen got involved. I'm sorry this is probably something you didn't ask for. It may be a bit angsty. But to sooth your souls teared apart, there's an alternative ending. I know you'll hate me anyway but you should totally check it because I think it's pretty smart.
> 
> Anyway, if you're still crying, there are two other endings, happy endings, for each of you, acording to your ship preferences! (But check them all out!)

When Bex closed the door behind Lana, she leaned against it and slid down, sat on the floor and pulled her legs closer to her, resting her head on her knees. She felt weak. Few deep breaths didn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks.

The tears were hot, burning her skin and her heart was clenching. The sobs started to escape her mouth. Rebecca leaned to the shelf standing close to her and found some tissues.

She knew Lana would choose Jen. She felt it. And no matter what Lana said, she left. She knew it as well, otherwise she would have stayed…

Well, that’s enough crying. Her tears are not worth it. It was supposed to be just sex, she wasn’t supposed to develop any feelings for Lana. Or worse, even hope.

Bex got up from the floor, wiped her tears away and went to get ready for her day.

\----------------------------------------------

Lana sighed when the door closed behind her. Okay. What to do now? She walked to her car slowly, digging deep inside of herself to find what she knew was there. Bex was probably right, she knew, or at least she had a feeling, what she wanted. Who she wanted it with.

The brunette reached Jen’s house not in a long while. She checked herself in the mirror and when she came to the conclusion there’s not much she could do about her red eyes, she took a deep breath and went to ring the doorbell.

It took only a moment till the blonde opened the door.

“Lana? What do you want?” The blonde’s tone was defensive, determined not to let herself get hurt again.

“Hi. I- Can we please talk?” She felt so small, so stupid.

“Is there something to talk about?” Jen still wasn’t sure she wanted to do this, to let the woman who hurt her into her home.

“Yes, I believe there is.”

“Very well then, come on in.” Jen stepped aside, letting the Latina get in.

Jen led her into the kitchen. Lana could see she was probably having her breakfast not long ago. There was still a plate and a cup on the table.

“Can I offer you something?” The blonde’s tone was polite, always having good manners.

“Just water, please.”

They were finally both sitting at the table, both playing with their glasses for a while.

“So?”

“Okay…” Lana took a big gulp of her water and then looked into the green eyes. “I would like to apologize. For hurting you the way I did. I know there’s no excuse for that. I’m not asking for forgiveness, I know it’s too soon for that. I just want you to know that I’m really deeply sorry and if I could, I would have done it differently. Jen, please. I’m sorry and I’m not worth your tears.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked confused.

“I can see your eyes are red so I guess you’ve probably been crying…”

“Yes. You’re right. About both things.” Jen’s voice was cold, firm.

Lana looked up at her confused. She knew she was right but to hear it from the blonde was something entirely different.

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Ehm… yes… actually… I know I fucked up and I know there’s no excuse for it. But I want for us to have a chance…” Lana almost whispered it, now that she said it out loud she knew for sure that it was nonsense.

“You want me to give you, to give us a chance? Lana, you can’t be serious!” There was shock on Jen’s face.

“I know what I did was wrong!-“

“It really was!” Rage was now visible in the blonde’s eyes.

“Let me at least explain it…”

When Jen just shrugged her shoulders, Lana took it as a sign to go ahead.

“Bex and I was just sex, there were no feelings. It’s all my relationships have been about for the last couple of years. Nothing more because it’s easy, no need to take care of things like cooking dinners and attending premieres together. And then you came and wanted to go on dates with me, normal dates, without sex, without wanting my body. And I got scared, okay, because I don’t know how to do these things properly. I’m sorry…” The middle of her speech was angry, as she desperately tried to clear herself up, to justify herself, to make a valid explanation.

“You should have told me. Those are just excuses.”

“Jen, I…” Lana was almost paralysed with the blonde’s strictness and coldness.

“Do you have any idea how I felt? How I feel? When someone agrees to go on dates with me, I think they actually care about building a relationship with me, that they care about me! But you, you just stepped on everything I told you, on my feelings, everything! I feel like I was cheated on! You slept with Bex! Which I could understand but I would expect you to end it after everything we told each other! And not that you would just fuck her in your trailer, minutes after she finished shooting!”

“I’m sorry…” Tears were visible in the brunette’s eyes, threatening to spill out on her cheeks.

“Yeah, me too Lana.”

For a moment they were just sitting there, not saying anything.

“You know, I think there’s nothing more to talk about…”

“I understand.” Lana shook her head and got up. “Thanks, for hearing me out.”

\------------------------------

When she was back in her car, she let the tears finally run down. She cried for few minutes, sitting there, in front of Jen’s house.

She wasn’t crying because Jen didn’t want her. She was crying because it was her own fault, she screwed it and she knew it. She hurt Jen, probably the only person she ever really wanted but was too scared to admit it to herself. And now it was too late.

Bex said something about it being too late to decide… Was this what she meant?

Bex…

Bex was someone who she noticed immediately. Partly because of her appearance and partly because of her British accent. She was gorgeous and sexy, she was funny and loved to fool around. She was, well, wicked.

Lana smiled on her own description of that woman.

The red haired woman with those naughty curls somehow got under her skin more than she cared to admit. She told Jen it was just sex but was it really? They met for other things than just sex. Sometimes they just talked. They became friends. Who happened to have sex sometimes.

Lana put her seatbelt on and drove out of the drive way.

Soon enough she found herself back in front of Rebecca’s apartment. She knew this wasn’t a right thing to do. But she had to try.

She knocked on the door and waited for a minute.

The door opened and Bex sighed and smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“I think I’ve decided…”

“Yeah? Come on in.” Bex led her to the living room. She said back on the carpet and started to pick up the papers she had there.

Lana sat on the floor too and took a deep breath.

“Bex… I would like to be with you…”

Rebecca looked up and stared in the chocolate eyes. Then she frowned.

“You’ve been crying. Did Jen kick you out?”

“What? What do you mean? She didn’t kick me out!” Lana was upset. The other woman seemed to guess what happened just in few seconds.

“Lana, enough with the lying! I don’t believe you’ve been sitting outside in your car crying this whole time since you left. You went to Jen. You chose her. She rejected you. And now you came to me.” Her eyes weren’t this light sky blue, they were dark like the sky before a storm hits it.

“Bex, I just…”

“No, listen to me. I’m not some comfort prize you get when you don’t win. You’re just insulting me with your lies. Be at least honest with me! I would have believed you that you chose me. Because you came to me last night, not to Jen. I would have even believed that this morning. But not now. If you would really want me, not Jen, you wouldn’t have even left! You left because you weren’t either sure who you want or you knew you wanted Jen. I don’t want someone who isn’t sure she really wants to be with me, Lana. I’m sorry.” All the anger and hurt she was feeling since the morning had to come out. She had to tell her, otherwise it would bother her forever. But she still liked the brunette, they were friends. That’s why she finished calmer.

Lana didn’t hold herself together and started to cry, not caring about Bex seeing her like this.

“I’m sorry. I fuck up everything, I screwed this as well. I like you both. And I just… I just wanted to be with someone…” The last words were lost in her hands and sobs.

“Lana… you don’t need to be with someone to feel good and confident. You don’t need to sleep with anyone either.” Rebecca reached out her hand and touched Lana’s arm. She could feel she was shaking from all the sobs that were escaping her throat.

“It’s like all I know… having acquaintances with sex, that’s all I’ve been doing over the past years… I’m fucked up too… I don’t know how to have a normal relationship… I just go and hurt people… step on their feelings…”

“That’s not true…” Bex wanted to comfort her but she knew most if it was true.

“It is. Jen said that.”

“Well… maybe some of it is true. But that doesn’t mean it can’t change, you know…”

“I don’t know how…”

“C’mere.” Rebecca leaned closer to the brunette and hugged her. She felt Lana’s hot breath on her shoulder.

“I said that no matter what, I would still be your friend. I’m willing to help you. We can talk about it. But that’s it, talking, nothing more. No sex, no kissing, nothing. Are you interested?”

“Yes. I just…” Lana pulled away. “I just need to be alone now. But thanks.” She gave a sad smile through the tears and rushed to the door.

Lana hurried to her car and drove away immediately this time. She didn’t really pay attention to where she was going. She tried not to think, to be focus just on the traffic. About half an hour later she found herself near the beach. She stopped and got out. A little walk would probably do her good.

So there she was, walking alone along the beach in wind, on a cloudy day. The sky was dark. It looked like it was about to rain soon. Like the sky should be crying too. Because she definitely was crying. She wanted to have two women, ended up having none. That’s what happens when you want to have too much. You have nothing then.

Rebecca was right. It was too late to choose.

Would she really have wanted Jen, she would have gone to her right yesterday evening after the fight.

Would she really have wanted Bex, she wouldn’t have left in the morning.

It’s probably time to start behave like a grown-up woman…

\------------------------------

A L T E R N A T I V E   E N D I N G (for this chapter only)

Lana has been sitting on the bench for almost an hour now, watching the sea, letting it calm her. There were no other people, probably because of the weather. She was about two persons somewhere in the distance some time ago but that was it.

She was lost in her thoughts, letting the tears just flow down her face. She didn’t notice the man that came to her and sit next to her on the bench.

“Do you need a tissue?” He asked, handing her a pack of it.

Lana jump in surprise and looked at him suspiciously.

“I just… saw you here crying alone…” He explained, guessing it might seem strange.

“Thanks.” Lana accepted the tissues and smiled at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about. I’m screwing my life with everything I do.”

“Oh come on. I’m sure it’s not so bad. You know what, let’s get some coffee, I’m sure you’re cold. You can tell me about your messed up life and if I think you’re right, I’m gonna pay for the coffee or whatever you’re gonna have. If I think you’re life is not that bad, you’re gonna pay for it. Deal?” He smiled her, his smile honest and wide.

Lana looked at him. He was tall, his hair was dark, with some gray locks.

“Deal.”

Whatever. Even if he was a perv, this can’t really get worse.

“I’m Fred, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who were there with me the whole time, the ones who jumped in some time later, who pressed the little heart, who reblogged some chapter, who sent me a message. I love you all.
> 
> Reviews are needed!


	13. Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is for Madrilla lovers.

When Bex closed the door behind Lana, she leaned against it and slid down, sat on the floor and pulled her legs closer to her, resting her head on her knees. She felt weak. Few deep breaths didn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks.

The tears were hot, burning her skin and her heart was clenching. The sobs started to escape her mouth. Rebecca leaned to the shelf standing close to her and found some tissues.

She knew Lana would choose Jen. She felt it. And no matter what Lana said, she left. She knew it as well, otherwise she would have stayed…

Becca’s stream of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She stiffened. She wasn’t expecting anyone, nor did she want anyone to see her like this.

_Should she open the door or should she pretend she’s not home?_

There was the knoc again, impatient this time.

She dried her eyes and cleaned her nose. _What to do?_

“Bex, I know you’re in there, open the door please!”

_Lana?! She came back? Why? That doesn’t make any sense!_

Rebecca pulled up on her feet and opened the door slowly.

“Hi,” Lana smiled sheepishly.

The red haired woman didn’t say anything, she was just staring at her in surprise.

“May I please come in?” The brunette whispered it, very well aware of the red eyes looking at her, not sure what to expect.

Without any words, Rebecca stepped away and let Lana come in. The brunette waited patiently for her to lead the way into the living room.

When they were both seated on the couch, Bex found her words again.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-I couldn’t leave, Bex, I couldn’t leave you. I thought I would go home and try to figure what I want but I couldn’t. I was thinking about you. I was thinking about holding you in my arms and about your smile when you look at me, how your eyes shine and how my heart jumps every time you touch me accidently. I want to be with you…” The last sentence was a mere whisper, eyes looking down, too afraid to look at the woman her heart beats for.

“What? Why me?” Rebecca felt the joy and happiness spreading through her body. She was also surprised, not expecting this at least. That was what her face was showing.

Lana sighed. She saw the shock on Rebecca’s face, maybe even a bit of disbelieve. She reached for the pale hand, placing it between hers and drawing soothing circles there. _Was it to comfort Rebecca or her?_

“I’m sorry, Bex, I really am, I know I was being an ass. I know I hurt you. Well, not just you but everyone.  And you were always so nice to me, you never told me anything. And I realized I was happy with you. Every time we were together, no matter what we were doing, I felt happy. I felt genially happy, I was focused just on the moment, not having any bad thoughts. You make me forget all my worries. You make me feel beautiful. Not sexy but beautiful. I want to make you happy too, even tho I maybe didn’t really realize that. That’s why I brought you coffee and some snacks or whatever.”

Rebecca’s hand relaxed during Lana’s speech. The combination of those words and the touch made the slowly growing wall around her heart to melt. She sighed, looking at their holding hands.

“What about Jen? I thought… everything you said…” her voice broke.

“Please don’t cry again,” Lana lifted her hand and touched Bex’s cheek carefully, afraid to scare her away. The red haired woman closed her eyes and leaned into the touch just lightly.

“You thought I would choose her?”

Bex just nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Lana whispered it, not being able to speak loudly as she felt the pain when seeing her friend hurting.

“Jen and I… well, it’s true that I like her, as a friend. And I thought there could be something more. I didn’t have a normal relationship for a while, you know. Everything was just about bed or it started in a bed. And for a while, I thought this could be it, this could be the right one. Because Jen didn’t want to get into my pants, at least not first before anything else. Being with her would mean to go on proper dates first, before we could even kiss. Everything would be like in a text book. So I thought I should go for it, do the right thing for once. But I was wrong. What is the right thing anyway? Is it what the society expects me to do or is it what my heart wants? I wouldn’t be happy if I would do what everyone expects me to do. I choose my heart. And my heart wants you.”

She chuckled a bit.

“That sounds like cliché.”

“Yeah, but I like it,” Bex smiled at her.

“Really?” Lana’s eyes lit up. “So does this mean… you’ll give us a chance? Please?”

Rebecca pulled her hand back and started to play with her fingers.

“I-“

“All I’m asking for is a chance for us. I know I fucked up. But please. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll do everything to make it up to you, to make you smile.” There was desperation in Lana’s voice, fear of losing Bex, of losing everything.

“And what about doing the right thing? What about dating before kissing?”

“It doesn’t matter. My life is far from a fairy tale. And I’m not gonna give you up just because we kissed without having any date.” Lana smiled at her.

“It was actually more than a kiss…” Rebecca smirked, feeling better already.

“Yeah…And I could never regret it.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Bex looked down, feeling her cheeks colouring with red a bit.

Silence settled between them, both unsure and nervous.

“So…” the brunette asked, anticipation audible in her voice.

“I think I can give you a chance.” Rebecca looked her in the eyes, her smile wide.

“Really? Thank you!” Such a relieve she felt! And tears in her eyes.

“Don’t be so surprised. But I have one condition.” She raised her finger.

“Anything.”

“You will talk to Jen. And apologize.” Her voice was firm, no place for any arguments.

“Okay. I guess that’s the right thing to do, right?” Lana sighed, a sad smile on her lips.

“It is. Now c’mere.” She gestured for Lana to come closer. When she did, she hugged her tight. Lana did the same. They were sitting like that for a while. All the tension Lana was feeling the last few days was gone. She could finally relax. She could take a deep, deep breath and with breathing out, all the stress went away and it loosened all the tears she was holding back, running down her cheeks and stopping on her lips spread in a happy smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered in Bex’s ear.

“Shhh, it’s okay now.” She heard Lana was crying and she heard her own voice not being far from crying as well. She guessed she felt the same like the Latina. Relieved. Happy. Grateful.

She leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling Lana with her. She rested her head on Becca’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, her arms tangled around the small body. Rebecca put a kiss in the dark brown tresses and snuggled her face into them.

When Lana managed to stop her tears, she pulled up and looked in the blue eyes.

“May I kiss you?”

“Don’t you mind we still haven’t had a proper date?” It was said playfully, Bex was back in her teasing mood.

“We have, actually. We met over a coffee many times, we met for going through our scripts together, we even had some wine together. Doesn’t it count as dates?”

“It does.” And with that, Bex leaned forward to meet the red full lips. It was a gentle kiss, without any rush, without tongues, just lips lightly crushing against each other. Their hands were tangled in their hair, pulling the other one closer, wanting this to last as long as possible.

It felt like they have had never kissed before. It was new, it was different.

Because for the first time, they let the feelings do their part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who were there with me the whole time, the ones who jumped in some time later, who pressed the little heart, who reblogged some chapter, who sent me a message. I love you all.
> 
> Reviews are needed!


	14. Ending 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is for Morrilla lovers.

Lana sighed when the door closed behind her. Okay. What to do now? She walked to her car slowly, digging deep inside of herself to find what she knew was there. Bex was probably right, she knew, or at least she had a feeling, what she wanted. Who she wanted it with.

She got into her car and started the engine. She liked Bex, she really did and to hurt her was the last thing she wanted to do. But when she went on a date with Jen, she meant it. And she wanted to try, she wanted to fight for what makes her happy. She wanted to fight to be able and allowed to make Jen happy.

The brunette reached Jen’s house not in a long while. She checked herself in the mirror and when she came to the conclusion there’s not much she could do about her red eyes, she took a deep breath and went to ring the doorbell.

It took only a moment till the blonde opened the door.

“Lana? What do you want?” The blonde’s tone was defensive, determined not to let herself get hurt again.

“Hi. I- Can we please talk?” She felt so small, so stupid.

“Is there something to talk about?” Jen still wasn’t sure she wanted to do this, to let the woman she so desperately wanted into her home.

“Yes, I believe there is.”

“Very well then, come on in.” Jen stepped aside, letting the Latina get in.

Jen led her into the kitchen. Lana could see she was probably having her breakfast not long ago. There was still a plate and a cup on the table.

“Can I offer you something?” The blonde’s tone was polite, always having good manners.

“Just water, please.”

They were finally both sitting at the table, both playing with their glasses for a while.

“So?”

“Okay…” Lana took a big gulp of her water and then looked into the green eyes. “I would like to apologize. For hurting you the way I did. I know there’s no excuse for that. I’m not asking for forgiveness, I know it’s too soon for that. I just want you to know that I’m really deeply sorry and if I could, I would have done it differently. Jen, please. I’m sorry and I’m not worth your tears.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked confused.

“I can see your eyes are red so I guess you’ve probably been crying…”

“So are your eyes.”

“Yeah,” Lana dropped her eyes, circling her glass.

“Why did you cry?”

“Because I fucked up.”

“You think?” It sounded almost derisively.

“Jen, I didn’t come only to apologize. Well, it’s the more important reason. But I kind of… came to ask you for a chance…” Now that she said it sounded silly, daring, she had no right to ask this.

“A chance?” Jen sat upright, not sure if she understands it correctly.

“I know it sounds insane. Maybe I am insane. I know I have no right to ask you for this but I just want you to give me a chance, to give us a chance…” Lana whispered it, too afraid to look at the blonde.

“You want me to give us a chance? You want to continue dating like nothing happened? Lana, do you realize what you did? You said you want to go on dates with me, to give us a chance. And then you crashed it with sleeping with Rebecca! Do you know how I feel? I know we only had a few dates and we weren’t together but I feel like I’ve been cheated on!” Jen’s tone was angry, hurt, she was almost breaking in tears again.

“I know. I know that okay! And there’s nothing I can do about it now, except for begging you to accept my apology.” Lana started to feel desperate, she knew everything Jen said was true and it only made her feel worse.

“Lana… how am I supposed to trust you again?” Her voice was tired, she was fighting a battle with herself she wasn’t sure she could win.

“I guess you probably shouldn’t. But I’m gonna do my best to earn your trust again.” Lana felt the little flame of hope to start burning again.

“You just… need to explain it to me… why?”

“Why did I… not end everything between me and Rebecca right away?” Paying close attention to wording. It was like stepping on thin ice.

The blonde just nodded.

“I… Because I was afraid. Bex and I… we weren’t really friends with benefits. We had the benefits first and then we became kind of friends, I guess. It was just about sex. That’s what all my recent, and also not so recent, relationships were about. Just sex, it either started as sex or turned around sex. It’s easy, you know. No worries about the actual relationship, you just enjoy yourself and when you feel like it, everyone goes their own way, no need to discuss what’s gonna be for dinner or where to go on vacation or if you should go to that event. And then you appeared, telling me you want me, that you want to go on dates with me, to have dinner with me, go for a coffee. All those normal things. And you didn’t want to just get into my pants. You wanted me, not my body. And it felt so amazing and I was so happy because I really can’t remember when this had happened for the last time. But I got also scared. Yes, it scares me to have a normal relationship. And I’m a coward. So I did what I did, I turned to what I know very well.”

There was silence for a while. Lana wasn’t sure if this is going to help her or harm her. Jen was trying to process all the information she’s just gotten.

“You should have told me, you know…” The blonde said after a while.

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re afraid…”

“I’m a coward, remember?” Lana smiled sadly, for the first time she entered this house.

“I think we can work on that.” Jen smiled too, a little bit more cheerful then the brunette.

“We can?” The hope was audible in her voice.

“Yes. We can start from the beginning again. If you… end the thing between you and Rebecca.”

“I already did. I went to her yesterday, after you left. She told me you two had met before you came to me. That did make sense.” Lana’s stomach twiddled when she realized what also happened yesterday between her and Bex. She made a promise to be honest about everything from now on but that was something Jen didn’t have to know.

“Yeah? What else did she say?”

“She wanted to talk. And clear things up. She told me I should solve all the things between all of us before it’s too late. She also said she knew who I wanted to be with.” Lana smiled when she realized Rebecca was right.

“She did? And was she right?” Now that was an interesting thing.

“She was. That’s why I’m here.” The brunette gave the woman opposite of her a bright smile.

“And she’s okay with it?” Jen frowned, not sure she should believe this.

“She said she would be probably upset for a while but that she’s my friend no matter how I decide.”

“That’s very generous of her.”

“It is. – So… what are we going to do?” Lana looked up at her with hope in her voice, afraid what she could get as an answer.

“Well… If everything you told me is true…”

“It is.” It was a whisper that Jen more just thought was there than she’d really heard it.

“…then I think we can work it out…” Jen smiled brightly.

“Really? Thank you, really, so much!” Lana leaned forward and grabbed Jen’s hands, squeezing them really tight. Tears of joy escaped her eyes.

“Yes. But no more tears, okay?”

“Okay.”

Truth was, Jen’s eyes were wet as well when she squeezed Lana’s hands back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who were there with me the whole time, the ones who jumped in some time later, who pressed the little heart, who reblogged some chapter, who sent me a message. I love you all.
> 
> Reviews are needed!


End file.
